The purpose of the proposed research is to examine and compare the long-term effects of adolescent experiences on women and men, tracing the influence of these effects over the 15-year post high school period. More specifically, the research is intended to examine the process by which sex-role differentiation occurs and will focus on the study of (1) the differential effects of adolescent experiences on adult outcomes for the two sexes and (2) factors influencing the relative importance of labor force participation and family-centered activity for adult women. The research will investigate the effects of family and peer influence, the school and community context, and the adolescent's own experiences and achievements on the following adult outcomes: educational attainment, occupational behavior, economic well-being, marital behavior, childbearing, geographic mobility, religious and community participation, self-esteem, and satisfactions experienced in various roles. This is a renewal proposal, requesting funds to complete an ongoing analysis. The data upon which the research is being based were collected prior to the submission of the original research proposal and are now ready for analysis. The data set is comprised of a survey of students in Illinois high schools in 1957-58 and a follow-up survey of the same individuals in 1973-74. The original 1957-58 study was carried out by James S. Coleman and has been reported in his book, The Adolescent Society. A follow-up survey of the same individuals was carried out by the principal investigator and others 15 years after the original data collection period.